Heaven's Devil
by SuperWhoLockedGirl53
Summary: Sam and Dean had been searching everywhere to find out how to bring their little sister back from the dead. But when Cas brings her back, will they be faced with something new, something never seen before? But problems only get worse for the Winchesters when hunters are on their tail...(Missing Pieces Story 5; Set in Season 4) (Rated T for language and stuff)
1. A Hero Returns

**Here we are. Let's do this thing!**

**I don't own Supernatural, but if I did, I would probably rub it in my friends' faces.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he got some good sleep. It had all just been research, research, research.

Dean had been out of hell for about four months now. He hadn't been getting much sleep, nor did he really want to. Every time he fell asleep, memories of hell would haunt his dreams. Sam knew what it was like for him, what he did. He was kind of surprised when he still didn't blame. He had done some horrible things down there. Things he could never make up for.

Dean was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door to Bobby's house slam shut. He looked up to see Sam standing near the door, grocery bags in his arms. He made his way to the kitchen and placed the bags on the table.

"Did you get pie?" Dean asked from the other room.

Sam rolled his eyes and responded, "Yes, Dean. I got your friggin' pie."

"Good boy." Dean answered with a smile.

Sam walked in to the library and saw Dean sitting at Bobby's desk, looking through some papers.  
"Find anything yet?"

"Nothing."

Sam sighed and sat down, grabbing a book off the table. He opened it and started looking through the pages.

Suddenly, there was a fluttering noise and a man with blue eyes and dark colored hair stood in the middle of the room. He was wearing a trench coat and was showing no emotion. Neither Winchester brother looked up from their work.

"What do you want, Cas?" Dean asked absent-mindedly.

"What are you doing?" Castiel questioned in his usual deep voice.

"Reading."

"Shouldn't you be trying to stop the apocalypse?"

"Busy right now."

"What could be more important than saving the world?"

"Family." Sam spoke up, eyes never leaving his book.

"What do you mean?"

"We're trying to bring back our sister." Dean said, finally looking up from his papers.

"Well, you're not going to find anything in there." Cas told them.

"Well we can always try, now can't we?"

"Let me try something." With that, Castiel disappeared with a whoosh and a small gust of wind.

"What's he doing?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged and slowly returned to his research.

* * *

Three days later, Sam and Dean were still researching. The only difference was the fact that they had gotten five hours of sleep since Cas first came. They could only assume that Castiel had come up with nothing and hadn't returned to tell them.

That is, until he reappeared.

Papers were blown about the study, but neither of the brothers cared. They cared about what the angel was carrying.

It was Elizabeth.

She was in an extremely bad state. She was bruised and bloodied. There were even burn marks on her skin. Her hair was stuck to her forehead with a mixture of sweat and blood. She was limp in Cas' arms, but she was alive.

"Where did you find her?" Dean asked as both him and Sam rushed over to them. Sam took their little sister from the angel's arms and Dean cleared a place for her on the couch. Sam carefully lowered her onto the couch, mindful of all of her wounds.

"In heaven." Cas replied simply, looking at the youngest Winchester.

"But isn't heaven supposed to be nice?"

"She was in heaven's jail, which isn't very nice at all."

"Why was she there?!" Sam asked.

"I don't know. But they tortured her like she was an angel. That experience is horrible for an angel, it must be unimaginable for a human. She must be very strong."

"Yeah..." Dean said, trailing off while looking at his little sister, "Is she going to wake up?"

"Yes, I'm sure she will. But... There's going to be something you won't like when she does..."

Both boys looked at each other, confused.

What could that possibly be?


	2. An Angel With Feelings? How?

Chapter 2

To the surprise of the Winchester brothers, Castiel stuck around after bringing Elizabeth back.

"I want to make sure she is ok." Was what he had said.

Right now, he sat in a chair across the room from the couch Eli was laying on, watching her.

Dean was sitting at Bobby's desk, wondering how best to explain the situation to him. I mean, he's going to walk home from a hunt to see his adopted daughter alive. Bobby had taken her death really hard, as had Sam and Dean. He had every reason to, considering he raised her. He looked at his little brother to see him fast asleep, sitting in a chair. Dean smiled a little.

Sam was fast asleep. When Dean was in hell, he didn't get that much sleep, so this was a welcome time. He could finally fall asleep, knowing that his brother would be right there when he woke up.

Dean looked over at Castiel, "Hey Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" he asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you still here? I mean, you said it yourself, you have to deal with the apocalypse. Why worry about Liz?"

"I just broke her out of heaven's prison. I should be here to watch after her."

"We can do that."  
"I just want to be sure."

Dean looked at Cas, a bit confused. Cas knew that they can protect themselves, no matter what is thrown their way. Why would he stick around? Is it possible that...? No. No, it can't be... Angels don't have feelings for people... Do they? Dean shook his head and got back to the matter at hand. He looked at his sister and to his amazement, she saw her move a little.

"Sam, she's waking up!" he said, getting up and shaking his brother's shoulder. Sam got up and went over to the couch.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked around quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, Lizzie." Sam told her.

"Sam...?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah, we're here."

"We're?" She looked around and saw Dean. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened a little.

"What? You think you're getting rid of me that easily?" Dean teased.

"Dean! How...?"

"I was pulled out of hell. By this guy." Dean said, pointing at Cas.

"He's an angel..." she scooted as far away from him as the couch allowed.

"I pulled you out of heaven. I work with your brothers." Cas told her.

"Thank you." she responded, relaxing.

Cas walked over to her and put two fingers on her head. He wounds were healed and they could see just how tired she looked. She immediately stood up and she hugged Sam. Sam hugged back, too, smiling uncontrollably. Eli then moved over to Dean and hugged him. After that, she did something that neither Winchester brother expected.

She walked over to Castiel and hugged him too. Cas hugged back awkwardly, like he was unsure of what was happening.

"Thank you..." she said, waiting for a name.  
"I am Castiel." he told her.

"Thanks, Cas."

With that, Elizabeth walked off into the kitchen. "Where's some food?"

Cas stood there, looking part confused and part happy. Sam went after Eli to help her get something to eat. Before Dean went after them, he looked at Cas, wondering why he was showing any emotion at all.

Is it possible that an angel can have feelings?

* * *

**Next chapter, you learn Eli's secret! Oh my god I can't wait to see how you guys respond! I CAN'T WAAAAAAIIIIIITTTTTT! XD**


	3. Surprising News

Chapter 3

Sam, Dean, Eli, and Cas were sitting in the kitchen. It almost seemed too good to be true. Elizabeth was back and healthy.

Dean looked at his siblings and hoped that, for once, everything went according to plan. They he remembered that Cas had said that there would be something they wouldn't like about Eli.

"Hey Lizzie?" Dean asked.

"Hm?" she responded.

"Cas here said there would be something different about you when you came back? Is he right?"

She sighed and said, "Yeah..."

"What's wrong?" Sam questioned.

"You are not gonna like this, guys. Just please hold all questions and possible fatal reactions until the end of the presentation ok?" Both boys nodded and Elizabeth sighed. Then, something neither brother expected to happen happened.

Elizabeth blinked and her eyes were completely black. She blinked again and her eyes were back to normal.

Sam and Dean did not receive this well. Both brothers lead with holy water, uncapping the flasks of it they keep on their person, ready to attack. Before they could do so, Castiel stepped between them and Eli.

"Cas, out of the way." Dean said.

"Cas, could you please keep standing here?"

"Yes."

"Thanks sweetie." she then stretched to look over Cas' shoulder at her brothers. "Can I tell my story now?"

When neither brother responded, Eli took that as her signal, "Well, I went to heaven's jail. They tortured me, trying to get me to say "yes" to Alexin, the creepy guy in my dreams."

"Alexin?" Cas asked, turning around. Elizabeth and Cas were now face-to-face and awkwardly close to each other. Both of them look at each other and Eli took a step away, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, he's an angel. You know him?" Eli asked.

"Yes. He's an archangel. Most humans don't know about him. He is the forgotten one. What did he say to you?"

"Something about me being his true vessel. Whatever that means."

"Let her finish the story!" Sam said.

"Fine." Cas responded, turning around to face the boys once again.

"So, as I was saying," Eli peeked over Castiel's shoulder once again, "I was tortured. Demons come from souls tortured in hell. Well, heaven was my hell. It was all torture, all the time. It was horrible, to say the very least. I... turned into a demon up there. Then, heaven actually threw me down into hell afterwards. Not just hell, the Cage. Lucifer's cage. Then back up to heaven. Then into hell. I swear, it's like they had some friggin' time share on me! After a lot of this, I just decided that if I ever got back down here, I wasn't gonna be like a normal demon. I was going to be like I was before. A hunter. A relatively good person, like before. Can't tell me that's a crime. Seriously, I just want to be a hunter again."

Sam and Dean slowly put the caps back on their holy water and put them in their pockets.  
"Aright." Dean said, "But what if you get out of control or something?"

"Then exorcise me. I don't want to be like that."

Both Sam and Dean nodded.

"Plus, I'm not all demon. Up there, one of their genius torture methods was experimenting with angelic grace. I guess I got a bit of it, so now I can do this." Elizabeth disappeared with a _whoosh_. The brothers looked around and saw Eli standing behind them.

"I even have wings!" she said.

"Wow, you are going to be helpful on hunts." Dean responded with a smile.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Eli being a demon, the relationship between Cas and Eli, everything! Tell me what you think! I wanna know!**


	4. Adopted Daughter, Adopted Father

**So sorry I didn't write this sooner! I got really procrastinate-y the past two days! But I'm back and here we go!**

* * *

Chapter4

Sam recounted the last fourteen months for Elizabeth. She listened eagerly, wanting to get right back to the job. They told her about angels, the apocalypse, everything.

"So, the end of days is upon us?" Eli said when they finished.

"Yeah." Dean responded, "Welcome back."

She chuckled, "Thanks. I do have one more question, though. What was Alexin talking about when he said I was his 'true vessel'?" She looked over to Castiel, who was standing in the corner of the kitchen.

"An angel needs permission to possess a human being. The human needs to say 'yes'. You are Alexin's true vessel. He was trying to get you to let him in." Cas answered.

"That's not at all creepy." Was her sarcastic response. She was obviously getting a little anxious.

"You're out of there now, it's all ok now." Sam said.

* * *

Two days later, Bobby walked through the door of his house, back from a hunt.

"Boys! I'm back." he yelled. Sam and Dean walked out of the library.

"Hey Bobby. How was the hunt?" Dean asked.

"Rufus is a damn fool. Nearly got himself killed. If I hadn't been there to save his ass, he would be six feet under." Bobby responded, "Anything interesting happen around here?"

"We did some research." Sam answered.

"Find a way to get Elizabeth back?" Bobby asked hopefully.

"We actually did gain a little ground on that..." Dean said, "Follow us."

Sam and Dean walked into the library. Bobby followed and he couldn't believe the sight he saw in front of him.

Eli was sitting in the chair behind Bobby's desk. Her feet were up on the table and as soon as she saw Bobby, she broke out into a smile. She got up and walked over to Bobby. He stood there, speechless. Eli pulled him into a hug and Bobby returned it. Elizabeth was clearly crying, and if the boys had to guess, so was Bobby.

Maybe Elizabeth was more human than Sam and Dean had previously thought.

* * *

They had to explain Elizabeth's demon situation to Bobby. After the initial reaction where Bobby pulled out holy water and a shotgun loaded with rock salt, he listened to her story as Sam, Dean, and Castiel stood as human shields.

He, like the brothers, accepted Eli the way she was. Now, the five of them were sitting in the library. Elizabeth and Cas were having a conversation about the apocalypse and what had happened since she had died. Sam and Dean were sitting next to each other, enjoying a beer. Bobby was looking through some papers on his desk.

"Hey Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" Sam responded.

"Have you noticed Cas acting different ever since he got Eli back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like the fact that he's still here. He's been here for days. Usually, we're lucky if he sticks around for an hour after giving us some cryptic message. But now, he's been here for the past three days."

"He wants to make sure that angels don't come after Eli."

"You think it may be more than that?"

"No..." Sam sounded uncertain, "No.. It can't be... Can it?"

"I don't know!"

Both brothers looked at Eli and Cas from across the room, wondering if maybe, just maybe, Castiel the angel had feelings for Elizabeth the demon.

* * *

**As I was writing this chapter, I decided the next chapter is going to be raw fluff! I LOVE THE FLUFF!**


	5. Movie Night

**It's Croatoan day! Happy end of the world!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Where's the popcorn?" Elizabeth yelled.

"In the cabinet!" Dean yelled back.

"Which cabinet?"

"The one next to the fridge!"

"They're all next to the fridge!"

Sam smiled and laughed silently at his two siblings. Bobby was out getting the movie for the night and Castiel was getting the candy on their list.

"Did you put licorice on the list, Sam?" Dean asked.

"No, it's gross." he responded.

"Don't worry, Deany, I put it on the list!" Elizabeth spoke up from the kitchen.

"Good!" Dean exclaimed.

"How did you get a hold of the list?!" Sam asked.

"I asked Cas for it and he gave it to me." Eli answered.

Eli came in to the room, holding a huge bowl of popcorn. She put it on the table and dropped down onto the couch. Cas appeared in the middle of the room with a quiet whoosh. He was holding three plastic shopping bags that he dropped on the table.

"Thanks, trench coat." Eli said.

Cas took a seat in one of the chairs they placed next to the couch, the one closest to Elizabeth. Dean sat down next to Eli on the couch and Sam did the same next to Dean.

The door to the house opened and Bobby stepped inside, holding the movie. They had sent him out to rent 'The Avengers'.

"Got it?" Eli asked.

"Yeah." Bobby answered.

"Nice."

Bobby put the movie and sat down in the remaining chair. Sam handed him a beer.

* * *

After about two and a half hours of commentary, laughing, and food throwing, the movie ended. Everyone had enjoyed it, even Cas, who spent a lot of the time thoroughly confused by all the pop culture references. Eli had fallen asleep with her head on Dean's shoulder.

"Thought demons didn't need to sleep." he commented.

"She's different," Cas stated, "She doesn't need to sleep as much, but she still has a bit of human left in her."

Dean smiled at his sleeping sister. _'Maybe it's not so different now'_ he thought.

"Well I'm gonna turn in. See you boys tomorrow." he said, making his way to the stairs.

"Night." Sam and Dean responded at the same time.

"Hey Cas. Don't think we don't like having you here, but I was wondering, what are you still doing here" Sam asked.

"I already explained. I just broke an important person out of heaven's jail. I'm here to make sure no angels come for any of you." he answered evenly.

"We can take care of ourselves, you know that. The apocalypse is more important than us anyways. Shouldn't you be trying to save the world?" Dean questioned.

"There are other angels saving the world. They wouldn't want my help anyways. I just took their most important asset out of their prison. I think I've made it clear what side I am on."  
Both Winchester brothers nodded.

"I'm gonna take her upstairs." Dean said.

"I've got it." Cas told him, standing up. He carefully picked Eli up and started towards the stairs. Sam and Dean looked at each other, surprised.

Cas headed upstairs with Eli in his arms. He made sure not to jostle her or make any sudden movements. When he reached the top of the stairs, he walked through the first door on his left, Elizabeth's room. He walked over to the bed and slowly put her down on top of the covers. He then walked over to the armchair in the corner and took the blanket from it. He carefully covered her with the blanket.

"Sleep well." he whispered and left the room, closing the door silently behind him.


	6. A New Hunt

Chapter 6

Elizabeth woke up to the light streaming in through the windows. She looked around the room, wondering how she got up there. She looked at the blanket laying over her and smiled a little. She got up and walked over to the door, opening it slowly and walking out. She trudged sleepily down the stairs into the library. She sat down on the couch and yawned.

There was a slight fluttering noise and Castiel appeared in the middle of the room.

"Hey, trench coat." Eli said sleepily.

"Hello Elizabeth." he responded.

"Call me Eli."

"Alright... Eli." Cas said awkwardly. Elizabeth smiled a little at him.

Cas disappeared and Eli could hear him moving around in the kitchen. She just sat there, thinking. Thinking about how she was some kind of monster now. How she was no longer human. Or demon. Or angel. She was some messed up mix of all three.

A few minutes later, Cas reappeared in the library, holding a bowl of cereal. He walked over to the couch and handed it to Eli.

"Gourmet breakfast, eh?" she commented with a smile.

"It's all they have." Cas responded.

"It's great. Thank you Cas."

Cas sat down next to Eli, who was already starting to eat her food.

"So what's up in that mind of yours?" Elizabeth asked.

"Worrying about the world's impending doom. And the Winchesters."

"We get into that much trouble?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

Elizabeth laughed a little, saying, "Yeah, I guess we are that bad."

"What about you?" Cas questioned somewhat awkwardly.

"Me? Oh, not much. Pondering the meaning of life, trying to end world hunger, all that stuff. Usual hunter thoughts." Eli answered sarcastically, obviously dodging the question.

"I think there is more to it than that."

"When is there not?"

The two sat in silence for a little while, oblivious to the fact that Sam and Dean were on the stairs, listening to their entire conversation.

"Dude, Cas totally has a thing for Eli!" Dean whispered to his brother.

"I know!" Sam whispered back, "He made her breakfast and everything!"

The two brothers watched as Elizabeth and Cas continued to talk. They talked about the apocalypse, Sam and Dean, and Eli's new powers. Cas even offered to help her learn how to use her angelic powers sometime. Elizabeth accepted and both brothers looked at each other with smug expressions on their faces. When they decided they that they had had enough, the two brothers straightened up and walked down the stairs, trying their best to look drowsy.

"Hey guys." Sam said.

"Hey Sammy." Eli responded, "Hey Deany."

Dean waved in response and both brothers headed into the kitchen. When they were out of eyeshot of the two on the couch, they smiled at each other. They made themselves some food in silence and headed back out to join the other two.

"Have we got anything to do yet?" Elizabeth asked, hinting at a hunt.

"Yeah, one in Ashton, Iowa. Seems kind of like a demon thing. Sulfur, killings, lightening storms. We won't know for sure until we get there though." Dean said, filling them in.

"Shall we?" Eli asked.

"Let's go." Sam responded, standing up.

The three took their dishes out to the kitchen and left them next to the sink. Then Dean, Sam, Eli, and, surprisingly, Cas got in the Impala. Dean turned the key in the ignition and started the car. He put some music in and turned it up. The four of them got on the road.

* * *

**Ok, I'm done with my major fluffing now!**


	7. Stalkers?

Chapter 7

After countless hours of driving, they finally arrived in Ashton. Everyone except Cas was completely exhausted. They went to the first diner they found in town and sat down at a table in the corner. The waitress came over and took their order. Sam got a salad, Dean got a bacon cheeseburger, as did Elizabeth. Cas didn't get anything.

"Are we seriously going to start working on the case tonight?" Eli asked, "I'm tired."

"No, we'll start tomorrow." Sam responded.

Dean was about to say something when the waitress came over with their food. She put the food on the table and stood up straight. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, thank you." Dean told her.

"Oh, by the way," the waitress said, "Your friend came in here, wondering if you guys had made it to town yet."

"What friend?" Sam asked, obviously confused.

"He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was asking if a group of three had come into town, two guys and a girl."

"Did he tell you his name?" Cas asked.

"No, he didn't." she answered.

"Ok, thanks." Sam told her.

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Ok, what was that?" Eli exclaimed as soon as the waitress was out of earshot.

"I don't know." Sam responded.

"But seriously, last time I checked, we didn't have many friends."

"Something's not right here." Dean said.

"Let's just get to the motel and we can figure things out there." Sam told them.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they had settled in at the motel. Elizabeth was laying on the couch, fingering a knife. Sam was sitting at the computer, trying to find some information on the town. Cas was leaning against the wall. Dean walked through the door of the motel room.

"What did you find?" Sam asked Dean.

"A man matching the description of our 'friend' was staying at this motel. Unfortunately, he checked out yesterday, so he's in the wind." Dean told them.

"Well, I found nothing." Sam said with a sigh, closing the laptop.

"This makes no sense," Cas stated, "Why would someone be looking for you? How did they know you were coming?"

"Some very good questions." Eli responded, "Ow! Dammit!"

The Winchester brothers looked over to see Elizabeth had cut herself with the knife she was holding.

"Ever the picture of grace." Dean teased.

"Ha ha. Now throw me that towel, will you? Preferably before I bleed to death." Sam threw her a towel and the caught it.

"How does a demon bleed to death?" Sam asked.

"I'm not all demon. I'm also a bit angel and a bit human. That means I need to sleep, drink, eat, and not get shot. Or stabbed."

"Huh."

"Guys, I'm beat. Can we figure out this whole stalker situation in the morning?" Dean asked.

Both Sam and Eli nodded. Sam crossed the room to his bed and Elizabeth curled up on the couch.

"See you tomorrow." Cas said and disappeared with a flutter of wings.

"Look at that. He's learning boundaries." Dean commented.


	8. New Enemies

**You guys make me happy. You guys are so friggin' nice! I don't even deserve it! You guys are so nice! So SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**xRachelxBrowniex: What can I say that I haven't already? You are so kind! When I started this series, I didn't expect to get many readers, but you have been there the whole way, and for that, I thank you.**

**mackdizzy: Hey my Pinterest buddy! Thanks for reading my stories! Your kind comments mean a lot! As for the shipping... EMBRACE IT! XD**

**anna3311234: That. Was. Amazing. Feel free to ramble! I love your enthusiasm and kindness! I hope you enjoy the story! Your review made me smile so wide. It means so much to hear just a little bit of encouragement, but all of that? It was great! Thank you!**

**Seriously, guys, all of you mean the world to me! I love you all as much as Dean loves Baby!**

* * *

**One last announcement before I get going, sorry! I uploaded a Supernatural fan video to YouTube yesterday and I would appreciate it if you checked it out! Of course, you don't need to. But if you're interested, here's the link: ** watch?v=dQ03bAVLcFc

**If the link doesn't work, just search "SuperWhoLockedGirl53 Dean Winchester Sail With Me Through the Dark" if you're interested!**

**Alright, I'll shut up and write now!**

* * *

Chapter 8

All three Winchesters were sleeping peacefully in the motel room. Sam and Dean took the beds and Elizabeth had the couch.

But danger doesn't wait for the Winchesters to get their four hours.

The door to their room was kicked open with a crash and all three awoke quickly, pulling weapons from under their pillows. All three of them stood up, Sam and Elizabeth falling behind Dean like he had told them to. Dean pointed his gun at the outline of the intruder.

"Relax." a man's voice said.

"Relax? You woke me up at three in the morning, I'm not going to relax!" Eli responded.

"We aren't gonna hurt you three... Probably."

"Oh yeah, that's comforting!" Dean responded sarcastically.

Another man joined the first at the door and flicked on the lights on. The three siblings squinted as their eyes adjusted to the light. They saw the two men better now. The one that turned on the lights must have been their mystery stalker, fitting the description of the waitress. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was muscular and tall, taller than Eli and Dean, but shorter than Sam. He was holding a gun by his side. He looked at the three of them calmly. The other one had light blonde hair with blue eyes. In fact, Elizabeth recognized him.

It was Alexin, the arch angel.

Elizabeth immediately shrank back, trying to make herself less noticeable. Sam noticed this and stood in front of Eli, confused but ready to defend from the attackers.

"Oh no, honey, that doesn't work. Standing behind your moose of a brother isn't going to protect you." Alexin said, obviously addressing Eli.

She made a small whimpering noise heard only by Sam and Dean. She then stood up straight and walked out from behind Sam. "What do you want, Alexin?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound as strong as possible.

"You know what I want. Just one simple word: Yes. It doesn't take much." he responded, looking her in the eye.

"No." Elizabeth returned the stare with as much authority as she could muster.

Just then, Castiel appeared in the room, "Alexin." he said, making his way to stand next to Dean, in front of Sam and Eli.

"Hello Castiel." Alexin greeted with a smile that made the Winchesters' skin crawl, "You've been very naughty lately."

"Leave them alone." Cas replied, getting straight to the point.

"No, I don't think so. My vessel is here. You understand."

"What's with the other guy?" Sam asked, nodding towards the brown haired man.

"Oh, this is Lucas. He's here to do this." Alexin told them, then nodded at Lucas. Lucas brought his gun up and fired.

Dean yelled in pain and fell to the ground, holding his shoulder.

"Dean!" Eli and Sam yelled at the same time. They both dropped to their knees next to Dean.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked worriedly.

Dean nodded and moaned in pain. Elizabeth looked at her big brother and stood up, eyes turning black. She started towards the man, who pointed his gun at her chest. She ignored it and continued walking towards him.

"Liz... No.." Dean said through labored breaths.

Cas grabbed her shoulder and pulled her behind him.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Eli hissed.

"He's gonna kill you." Cas responded.

"I don't care!"

"Well, we do!" Sam told her.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and her eyes returned to their normal green color. She stepped in front of Cas and stared at Alexin. "Leave them out of this. You don't need them."

"Well, I need leverage. And you care about them, so how about this? You come with me and they live to see 5 AM. You stay here, and they don't live to see..." Alexin trailed off, looking at his watch, "3:17 AM. Make your choice."

Elizabeth stepped forward instantly. "Let's go."

"No!" yelled Sam and Dean in unison.

"Elizabeth, don't." Cas said, stepping forward to grab her shoulder.

Alexin took Eli by the hand and the they disappeared, along with Lucas.


	9. Devil's Traps and Bullet Wounds

Chapter 9

"Dammit." Dean said. He started trying to stand up and Sam immediately help him over to his bed.

"Cas, get the first aid kit in Dean's duffel bag." Sam told him. Cas crossed the room quickly and searched around in the bag. He pulled out the kit and brought it over to Sam. Sam nodded his thanks and started to clean Dean's wound.

"We need to go find Eli." Dean said, groaning in pain.

"Just let me get you cleaned up first." Sam responded.

"We don't have time!" Dean tried to stand up and Cas touched two fingers to his forehead. Dean immediately fell onto the bed, unconscious.

"I can wake him up when you're done." Cas told Sam.

"Thanks." Sam replied, continuing to clean the wound.

Cas paced the floor as Sam fixed Deans wound. It was relatively easy considering the bullet went right through Dean's shoulder, so Sam didn't have to go and dig it out. As soon as Sam was done, he nodded at Cas. Cas walked over to Dean and placed two fingers on his forehead, waking up. Dean sat up abruptly, then hissed in pain.

"Take it easy." Sam told him.

"We gotta go get Liz." Dean said, standing up. Sam tried to help him and got his hands swatted away by an irritated Dean.

"Where would she even be?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Cas replied, "Probably somewhere abandoned nearby. If not, then she could be miles away by now. Or in heaven."

Sam walked over to the table and sat down in front of the laptop. He opened it quickly and started searching things.

* * *

"Are you comfortable, Elizabeth?" Alexin asked, a smug smile on his face.

"I hate you." Was the response he got.

"Oh, don't be like that."

"No, I will be like that. You wanna know why? BECAUSE YOU PUT ME IN A DEVIL'S TRAP!" yelled Eli, who was, in fact, standing in the middle of a Devil's Trap with her arms crossed across her chest.

"It's not that bad."

"It's cold, I'm tired, and I can't kick your ass. It's that bad." Her eyes turned black.

"Well, you are going to say yes, aren't you?" Alexin asked, tilting his head to the side.

"NO." she responded with force. Even Alexin had to admit, with her black eyes, she looked very threatening.

Alexin sighed, "Well, I didn't expect it to be that easy... Ok, then. Lucas, watch her, I'll be back in a bit." And with that, Alexin disappeared.

"So, Lucas, how do you know about me? I only got back here about a month ago." Elizabeth asked in a 'No BS' tone.

"Mostly, you hear it from demons. Stuff about Heaven's Devil or the Queen of Power." Lucas told her.

"Really? Well I kind of like Heaven's Devil... And Queen of Power ain't too bad either. So, Alexin just appears to you and asks for your help?"

Lucas nodded, "Told me all about you and your powers. Not to mention the apocalypse. Said if I helped, I would be safe."

Eli laughed a laugh that, with her black eyes, would have given Lucifer the chills, "That's a filthy lie. You're not safe, none of us are."  
"Says the demon in the trap."

"Ah... You see, I'm so much more than a demon." With that, her eyes started to glow electric blue and a storm started brewing outside.

"Let's get this party started." Eli said quietly.


	10. Out of Hand, Out of Her Mind

Chapter 10

"H-how are you doing that?" Lucas asked, obviously trying to keep his cool.

"You see, I'm not only a demon. Or human. I'm a bit of angel, too. My powers are weakened by the trap here, but not all of them. I may not be able to get out, but I can do this." Elizabeth said as lightning struck the building. It lit up the spacious room. Lucas watched in awe as Eli's wings stretched out behind her as huge, black shadows. Eli smiled, "Ready for this, darling?"

* * *

Sam slammed the laptop closed. It had been three hours and he couldn't find anything. Dean was pacing the room, holding his shoulder whenever it hurt him. Cas was out searching the town again. Sam and Dean knew that he wasn't going to find anything. Cas probably knew it too.

All of a sudden, Cas appeared in the room with a fluttering noise. "I think I've found her."

"Really? Where?" Dean asked.

"There is a thunderstorm outside."

"So?" Sam responded.

"So, it's only above an abandoned factory just outside town."

"Liz." Sam and Dean both said at once.

* * *

Lightning struck the building once again. Elizabeth laughed in a way that unnerved Lucas.

"Stop it!" Lucas yelled over the noise of the storm.

"Why? You're not afraid of a little thunder and lightning are you?" Eli asked. She laughed again.

"Eli, you can stop now." said a voice from behind Elizabeth.

Eli turned to see Cas standing there with Sam and Dean next to him. Elizabeth's eyes turned back to their normal green color and the storm stopped. Her wings no longer showed on the wall behind her. She stumbled a little, but kept her footing. Sam and Dean both rushed forward. Sam pulled out his knife and scratched a small line in the trap, breaking it, and Dean put an arm around Eli's shoulders, supporting her. Elizabeth tried waving him off, but gave up and let him help her. The two walked out of the trap and over to Cas.

"Are you ok?" Cas asked Eli.

"Yeah, I'm good." She stood up as straight as she could, obviously quite tired.

Lucas pulled a gun out of the waistband of his pants and pointed it at Sam's chest. "Come any closer and I shoot."

Elizabeth's eyes turned black and she disappear with the sound of wings. Lucas looked around, utterly confused. Eli reappeared behind Lucas and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and pointed the gun at her. Elizabeth smacked it out of his hand and punched him in the stomach, sending him stumbling five feet back and then onto the ground. Eli kicked him in the nose once. Her eyes became electric blue once again and she placed her hand on his forehead. Before she could smite him, Cas came forward and pulled her away.

"Cas!" Eli whined.

"Elizabeth, calm down." he replied. Eli struggled, trying to get over to kill Lucas. Cas picked her up and carried her over to the boys.

"Sorry Eli," Sam said, "Christo." Eli's eyes turned black and she stopped struggling. Cas took this opportunity to place two fingers on her forehead. Eli's eyes closed and she went limp. Cas laid her down gently on the ground.

Dean and Sam knelt down next to her and exchanged glances. Elizabeth was getting quite violent there. They didn't want to have to exorcise her, but what if that is what it came to?


	11. Guardian Angel

Chapter 11

Sam and Dean stood up straight, Cas nodding at them. They walked over to Lucas, who was laying on the ground, holding his nose.

"Not very nice, shooting me." Dean told him, kneeling down next to him, "You should be thankful that we didn't let Lizzie over there kill you. Let me tell you, it wouldn't have been nice. She's not the kind of person you want to piss off."

Lucas glared up at them, not saying a word.

"So now is the part where we decide whether or not we let you live. You did try to help a psychopathic angel, but you don't seem like a horrible guy. You gonna help that angel again? Gonna come after us?" Dean asked him.

Lucas shook his head.

"How do we know for sure?"

"I won't." Lucas said, "I found out that Alexin was just going to get rid of me anyways. I'm done with him."

"Alright, well good luck outrunning the powers of heaven."Dean told him, standing up. Both Winchester brothers walked back over to Cas and Eli.

"Time to go." Sam told Cas.

"I will be right back." Castiel said, picking up Eli's unconscious form. He stood up straight and disappeared.

Cas appeared in the motel room and laid Eli down on the bed. He looked down at her for a second, then disappeared again. He brought Sam and Dean back to the motel as well.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Sam and Dean were packing their things and Elizabeth's, seeing as she hadn't woken up.

"Dean, what if Eli starts killing innocent people?" Sam asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Dean replied, shoving his clothes into his duffel.

"She almost killed Lucas tonight. She had to be sedated. What if she does that again?"

"The man shot me, Sam. I think she had a right to be angry."

"But what if next time, no one gets shot. She just kills them."

Dean turned to Sam, "I don't think that's going to happen."

"Why not?" Sam asked curiously.

"Because she's strong. I don't think she is going to let the demon inside take over. Or the angel. There's human in there too."

Sam nodded. "I know... I'm just really worried... She's my responsibility.."

"Who said that?" Dean asked, "I'm in this too."

Sam smiled slightly, "You refuse to stop worrying about me. So I've got Liz."

"No, you don't. We are doing this together." Dean said.

Sam looked at him and finally nodded.

"Also," Dean started, "I don't think we have to worry about her going off. She has an angel watching over her." Dean looked over at the bed Elizabeth was laying on. Castiel was sitting on the side of the bed, looking down at her. For the first time in... well, ever. They saw Cas smiling. He was looking down at Eli's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and innocent. Cas reached up and ran a hand through her hair. Both Sam and Dean looked on with smiles on their faces.

Heaven's Devil and the angel. Not a bad match.

* * *

**That's the story folks! Next one will be coming! Tell me, do you guys like Cas and Eli together? Because I do! I really want to know your opinion on everything! Love you all!**


End file.
